My chemical lover
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Sasuke akan menikah, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi milik Sasuke, apapun itu! Perubahan judul krn lebih tpt dgn isi cerita, judul awal Lost by Love.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **Status : One-shot, Completed.**

 **Rated : M**

* * *

Langkah kaki Sakura bergema di lorong yang sunyi, bau desinfektan sangat kental dengan tempat ini, rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan sangat perlahan Sakura mendorong daun pintu berusaha tidak ada derit yang keluar dari engsel tua. Sakura berhenti di sisi ranjang, dia tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya, matanya terpaku kepada laki-laki yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya yang dingin kini lemah, rambut hitamnya yang sebahu kini terurai di atas bantal mencuat ke segala arah. Kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan _onyx_ yang sangat dia sukai.

Setelah bertahun-tahun kepergian Sasuke, kini dia kembali menetap dalam keadaan damai dan tenang. Namun misi yang baru-baru ini dijalaninya membuatnya terkapar, Sakura tahu lukanya tidak terlalu serius dia hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Bukan itu alasan Sakura sangat bersedih, Sasuke terluka dia memang dia sedih tapi yang jauh membuat hatinya remuk adalah wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku menunggu Sasuke sadar. Wanita berambut merah itu bernama Karin, calon istri yang akan dinikahi Sasuke beberapa bulan ke depan.

Kenyataan itu menohoknya, sangat telak. Setelah bertahun-tahun penantian Sakura, tidak ada satu haripun yang terlewat tanpa dihabiskan olehnya dengan memikirkan Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan wanita ini sehingga pantas menjadi pendamping Sasuke dalam mendirikan lagi klan Uchiha? Memang Karin yang menolong Sasuke saat Sasuke mati melawan Madara, dia menyerahkan seluruh chakranya. Membuatnya hampir mati, tapi tidak, dia masih hidup. Hanya saja setelah menolong Sasuke kekuatan penyembuhannya menghilang, dia menjadi warga sipil biasa. Apakah Sasuke ingin menikahinya karena merasa berhutang budi? Ataukah Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya?

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah, memikirkan Sasukenya mencintai wanita lain membuatnya remuk redam. Apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu tetap saja menurutnya wanita itu tidak pantas, tidak ada yang pantas mendampingi Sasuke selain dirinya. Sakura memang bersyukur Karin telah menyelamatkan Sasuke, tapi di matanya wanita itu hanyalah mantan pengikut Orochimaru yang sama ganjilnya. Sakura melirik papan cek di tangannya, membalik-balik kertas sebelum meletakkannya di meja, dialah yang bertanggung jawab penuh menangani Sasuke hingga pulih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" suara wanita itu terdengar khawatir, dia terbangun mendengar suara gemerisik kertas.

Pandangan Sakura masih melekat kepada Sasuke "Dia akan lebih baik besok, aku akan memulihkan kondisinya lagi dengan chakra milikku" Sakura dengan sengaja menengok melihat jam di dinding dengan gerakan yang menarik perhatian "Jam besuk telah habis, kembalilah besok pagi, Sasuke hanya butuh istirahat" suara Sakura dingin.

Karin bangkit dari duduknya dengan kikuk, dia menatap Sakura lalu Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih sebelum menatap Sakura lagi "Baiklah aku pulang dulu, terima kasih Sakura karena kau telah menjaga Sasuke" Karin melemparkan senyum hangat kepadanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dia mengangguk. Karin mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi, rambutnya yang panjang berayun-ayun seiring langkahnya. Sakura membatu di tempat, tangannya mengepal, melihat Karin mencium kening Sasuke membuat tubuhnya menegang. Apa yang dilihatnya seakan mengirimkan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sebelum kembali kepusat tempat rasa sakit itu akan terus bersemayam, di hatinya. Dengan susah payah dia menenangkan diri, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menatapnya lebih dekat.

Sakura duduk di bangku lipat yang tadi diduduki oleh Karin, dia mencondongkan tubuh, kedua sikunya di ranjang menopang tubuhnya saat dia membelai pelan rambut Sasuke merapikan rambut yang acak-acakan kembali ke tempatnya. Dia selalu mengagumi rambut hitam yang misterius bagaikan malam, telah begitu lama dia ingin melakukan ini. Khayalan yang dimilikinya semenjak remaja, berbaring di samping Sasuke, memainkan rambutnya, setiap malam mengantar Sasuke ke alam mimpi dengan pelukannya.

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu pasrah, bentuk alisnya indah membingkai mata. Bentuk hidungnya sempurna, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka seakan menghipnotis Sakura. Tangan Sakura berhenti bergerak mempermainkan rambut Sasuke, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah seakan mempunyai kehendak sendiri. Wajah Sakura semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, dia memejamkan mata saat bibir Sasuke tersentuh oleh bibirnya, baginya itu adalah dua detik menakjubkan yang terasa sangat lama. Tiba-tiba Sakura sadar akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya, dia menarik diri, kaget dengan kelancangannya. Sakura berdiri dengan mendadak membuat bangku kecil itu menimbulkan bunyi keras yang menganggu.

Sasuke mengerang, mata di bawah kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gusar, tak lama mata itu terbuka perlahan memandang Sakura yang berdiri tegang.

"Ugh.." Sasuke berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya.

Sakura memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, menahannya "Tetaplah diranjangmu Sasuke, kau masih butuh istirahat" dia mendorong dengan lembut agar dia kembali berbaring.

Sasuke meringis menahan sakit, matanya terpejam, hidungnya sedikit berkerut.

Sakura segera memulai menyisir bagian yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dengan tangannya yang bersinar "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanyanya.

Kening Sasuke dihiasi bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir turun ke pelipisnya "Bagian bawah tubuhku masih.." Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meringis sakit.

Bagian yang paling terkena serangan musuhnya adalah bagian yang letaknya dekat dengan daerah pribadinya, Sakura menggeser tangannya turun. Dia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan chakra yang cukup dan stabil ketika otaknya sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membuat wajahnya memerah, Sakura menaruh tangannya sedikit di bawah pusar Sasuke. Walaupun tidak menyentuh tetap saja tangannya di atas benda 'itu', Sakura menghela nafas. Dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk sepenuhnya menyembuhkan Sasuke dan membuang jauh pikiran memalukan yang berkelabatan di otaknya.

Sakura menarik tangannya, dia memandang Sasuke yang masih terpejam "Apakah sudah lebih baik?"

Melihat Sasuke kesakitan membuatnya berharap dialah yang merasakan sakit itu, bila dengan itu Sasuke bisa menjadi miliknya. Andai dia yang berada di posisi wanita itu, Sakura akan melakukan apa saja untuk berada di posisinya. Perasaan yang dimilikinya tidak memandang klan yang disandang Sasuke atau apapun, dia mencintai Sasuke karena dia Sasuke. Andai ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya, lamunannya terhenti saat sesuatu yang tidak dapat diacuhkan melintas di kepalanya.

"Iya, terima kasih" suaranya parau.

Setelah Sakura rasa bagian itu cukup, dia mulai bergerak lagi menyisir bila ada tempat lain yang butuh disembuhkan. Lengan kanan bagian atasnya retak, tepat di sudut persendian.

"Aku rasa beberapa kerusakan bagian dalam tubuhmu tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat Sasuke" ucap Sakura sebisa mungkin dia mencoba untuk terdengar acuh.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Serangan yang kau terima itu ditujukan lebih ke bagian dalam tubuhmu, menghancurkannya dengan perlahan dan konsisten. Hingga sekarang pun efek serangan itu masih bekerja di tubuhmu, sangat mengancam" Sakura berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap datar.

"Jelaskan, kumohon"

Sesaat Sakura bimbang "Sayangnya ini bukan berita baik Sasuke"

Sasuke mengerang "Katakan bagian terburuknya Sakura"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas "Serangan itu merusak bagian dalam alat reproduksimu, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan tidak dapat diperbaiki hanya dengan menyembuhkan dengan metode biasa. Sistem di tubuhmu yang rusak harus diperbaiki secara bertahap namun konsisten, dengan itu kau baru bisa kembali pulih seperti sedia kala" hal yang paling dibencinya sebagai medic nin adalah menyampaikan berita buruk kepada siapapun itu, dan kini dia harus menyampaikan berita buruk itu kepada Sasuke, orang yang bertahun-tahun disayanginya.

"Aku takut operasi bukanlah cara terbaik mengatasi masalah yang kau miliki, apapun yang lawanmu masukan ke tubuhmu pada serangan yang kau terima tak ubahnya seperti bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan sel-sel disekitarnya, dan bila itu terjadi tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan semua hal yang dirusaknya"

"Maksudmu alat reproduksiku.."

"Iya, bila cara pengobatan yang kita ambil salah sedikit saja kau akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk.." Sakura meragu karena Sasuke menatapnya sangat tajam "Dengan kata lain kau tidak akan mempunyai keturunan"

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, kenyataan pahit lain lagi yang harus ditelannya. Tidak pernahkah takdir bosan mempermainkannya? Tidak cukupkah dia merana sejak kecil ditinggal pergi oleh keluarganya yang direnggut oleh kematian? Tidak puaskah garis hidup yang membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam kebencian kepada kakaknya yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya? Apakah niatnya salah bila ingin mendirikan lagi klan Uchiha? Mengapa sang takdir menolak untuk bersikap baik kepadanya?

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal, rahangnya mengeras. Dia berbicara dengan rahang yang terkatup "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau harus kesini seminggu sekali, virus perusak itu harus dihancurkan secara perlahan. Setelah itu kita hanya harus menunggu dan melihat perkembangannya selama satu bulan, bila tidak berhasil kita akan mencari cara lain" Onyx itu kini terbuka memandang Sakura, membuat detak jantungnya meninggi.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya itu" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan tak kuasa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bisa pulang besok, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang" dengan itu Sakura mengambil papan pemeriksaannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di ruangannya Sakura tenggelam dalam lamunan, semua yang dipikirkannya adalah tentang Sasuke. Pikiran-pikiran itu seakan mencekiknya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Sasuke membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasannya, apa yang dilakukannya hingga Sakura merasa begitu lemah. Kebahagiannya hanya bersandar kepada Sasuke, dia tersandera oleh perasaannya sendiri.

-.

Hangatnya sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui jendela di salah satu kamar rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke bersandar di ranjang dalam diam meneliti Sakura yang mendekatinya.

"Buka bajumu lalu menelungkuplah" perintahnya.

Sasuke menurutinya, dengan perlahan dan sedikit enggan dia membuka bajunya lalu berbaring di atas perutnya.

"Pundakmu butuh sekali lagi penyembuhan" tangan Sakura mulai bercahaya.

Sasuke menanti rasa hangat itu mengaliri pundaknya yang cedera, akhirnya rasa hangat itu datang disertai dengan sedikit rasa menyengat kecil tidak seperti biasanya. Rasa hangat dan menyengat yang kecil itu menghilang seiring dengan pulihnya kerusakan di bahunya, rasa hangat itu kini berada di lekukan pinggang belakangnya.

"Berbaliklah"

Sasuke berguling agar dia berbaring terlentang memandang langit-langit, rasa hangat itu mengalir di perut bagian bawahnya. Dia melirik sekilas, wajah Sakura sama seriusnya sejak awal dia melewati pintu itu dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kini suara Sakura terdengar seperti robot baginya, tidak ada emosi sedikit pun. Sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan dahulu kala, dia selalu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang berbeda bila dibandingkan dia memanggil orang lain. Bila namanya yang disebut, Sakura selalu menyebutkannya dengan nada manis sekaligus meminta perhatian. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, begitu banyak perubahan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus senang atau jengkel dengan fakta itu, walau terkadang dia tidak mau mengakui dia merindukan Sakura yang dulu.

Entah berapa menit lamanya sebelum Sakura menarik tangannya, rasa hangat itu telah menghilang.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang Sasuke" ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk memandangi papan pemeriksaan.

Tubuhnya memang sudah jauh terasa lebih baik, pundaknya sudah dapat bergerak seperti semula. Tidak ada jejak rasa yang tidak nyaman tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka seperti nyeri, atau sakit. Walau dia tidak memungkiri kekhawatiran yang dimilikinya, tidak akan ada gunanya dia telah membunuh lawannya bila dia kalah dalam pertarungan. Pertarungannya dengan efek samping serangan shinobi aneh itu masih berlanjut, dia akan kalah bila dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan karenanya. Tidak ada gunanya dia hidup bila dia tidak bisa menghidupkan klan Uchiha, tidak akan ada kejayaan untuknya dan pengorbanan sang kakak akan sia-sia.

Dia bangkit berdiri, memakai kembali bajunya.

"Terima kasih Sakura" suaranya lemah seperti berbisik.

Sakura menoleh sekilas sebelum tertunduk lagi menatap kertas dan segala catatan di dalamnya, dia menghindar untuk bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke "Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan Sasuke, kita tidak boleh senang dulu"

Sasuke mendekatinya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan wajah datarnya, hijau emerald gusar dibawah kendali onyx misterius itu.

"Aku tidak akan lupa Sakura" Sasuke membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Setiap hari jumat, jam 5" Sakura berkata saat Sasuke berada di ambang pintu.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, dia mengangguk sedikit lalu menghilang.

Perasaan itu merobek-robek hati Sakura, tubuhnya seakan ingin meledak oleh emosinya sendiri. tangannya mencengkram erat sisi ranjang yang tadi ditiduri oleh Sasuke hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, dia sangat membenci perasaan bersalah itu.

-.

 **Minggu pertama**

Sasuke memasuki ruang periksa itu, seminggu telah berlalu. Sakura sudah berada disana dengan segala kertas berisi catatan tergeletak di mejanya, Sakura langsung menunduk saat pandangan mereka bertemu berpura-pura merapikan beberapa helai kertas.

"Berbaringlah" tidak ada percakapan basa-basi, seperti bagaimana cuaca di luar, atau pertanyaan semacam itu. Tidak, keadaan Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura atau Sasuke bisa bercakap-cakap ringan.

Setelah Sasuke berbaring menelungkup, Sakura memulai sesi penyembuhannya. Rasa hangat yang sama, menyentuh kulitnya lalu menembus berlapis-lapis jaringan yang tersusun lalu menghangatkannya. Ketegangan di tubuhnya mulai mengendur, sentuhan Sakura seakan menekan tepat titik pusat segala ketegangan yang membebaninya. Keresahannya perlahan menyurut lalu terhisap habis oleh kehangatan yang diberikannya.

Sakura menarik tangannya "Berbaliklah" perintahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam, tapi dia tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan begitu saja melamun menatap warna pucat langit-langit ruang perawatan ini. Pasti ada yang dipikirkannya, Sakura diam-diam kemungkinan apa saja yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Pernahkan dia memikirkan tentangnya setelah semua perhatian yang Sakura tunjukkan secara terang-terangan ataupun secara diam-diam untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana seminggu ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik, aku rasa" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, suaranya sama tidak pasti dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Dengan itu percakapan dan sesi penyembuhan itu berakhir, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke pergi.

-.

 **Minggu kedua**

Dua minggu sejak Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Lingkaran hitam tipis mulai membayangi matanya, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kurus. Tanpa disuruh dia merebahkan diri diranjang, sesi itu berulang.

"Bagaimana seminggu ini?"

Sasuke mengerti pertanyaan Sakura berkaitan tentang kesehatannya bukan kehidupan pribadinya, tapi dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama untuk keduanya "Menyebalkan".

"Masih sakitkah? Di bagian mana?" tanya Sakura, nada suaranya berubah sedikit panik.

"Tidak sakit, hanya, sangat menyusahkan" suaranya terdengar malas.

Sakura tersenyum kecil "Seminggu sekali mengunjungi rumah sakit Konoha memang sangat menyusahkan" imbuh Sakura.

Sasuke menyukai sentuhan tangan Sakura, tangannya yang lembut kecil itu sangat hangat dan menyembuhkan. Andai saja dia bisa menyembuhkan semua luka hati yang dimilikinya bagaikan luka luar yang di deritanya. Andai, dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir pengandaian seperti itu lebih jauh.

-.

 **Minggu ketiga**

Setelah sesi penyembuhan seperti biasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan hanya sebuah meja yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya pada Sakura.

"Semua tergantung darimu, apa yang kau rasakan?" Sakura bertanya balik, Sasuke memalingkan wajah "Aku tidak bisa membantumu bila kau tidak menjelaskannya kepadaku" suara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tahu itu" suara Sasuke mengeras, dia memandang marah kepada Sakura. Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajah, dia memutuskan untuk menatap jendela saat melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hanya saja berat bagiku untuk mengucapkannya, Sakura"

Sakura bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan melewati meja, dia mendekati Sasuke dari belakang. Kedua tangan Sakura kini berada di punggung Sasuke, tangan itu bergerak perlahan memijat pundak Sasuke yang tegang. Pada awalnya Sasuke terkejut dan sedikit menarik diri, namun tak lama dia kembali ke posisi semula, dia membiarkan Sakura menyentuhnya.

Sentuhannya membuat ketegangannya itu mengendur, dia menerima sentuhan Sakura. Tangan Sakura terasa sangat hangat baginya, kehangatan itu menyusup melewati pakaian yang dikenakannya dan seakan menggelitik kulitnya. Ibu jari Sakura memberikan penekanan secukupnya, bergerak memutar, mengendurkan otot-otot yang menegang.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menikmati sensasi hangat yang menenangkan semua keresahannya walau itu hanya untuk sesaat. Tidak pernah dia sangka hanya sentuhan kecil tanda perhatian Sakura kepadanya dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Di lubuk hati terdalamnya dia lega kalau Sakura masih memperdulikannya, dia ingin sikap Sakura tetap seperti dulu kepadanya walaupun dia tidak akan mengakui itu secara vokal.

"Aku ada disini Sasuke, aku menunggu hingga kau percaya kepadaku" ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuatnya bersedia sedikit membuka diri.

"Aku merasa gagal" dia tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam semuanya "Aku merasa terkutuk" nadanya pahit, hati Sakura seakan teremas mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke"

Sasuke menggeram marah, dia menarik diri menjauhi Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa muak, dia benci dikasihani. Dia benci menjadi lemah dan bergantung kepada orang lain. Dia marah, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku harus pamit" Sasuke berdiri, mengagetkan Sakura.

"Sasuke" suara Sakura lirih.

"Dan terima kasih" sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura limbung, dia menahan berat tubuhnya dipinggir meja agar tidak terjatuh. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh Sasuke, agar semua perasaan buruk yang ada di diri Sasuke dapat dibagi dengannya. Sasuke merasa terkutuk? Perasaan sakit seakan-akan memukul kewarasan yang dimilikinya.

-.

Pada hari berikutnya baru saja Sakura keluar dari ruangannya hendak pulang saat sesosok wanita muncul dibelakangnya. Karin memandangnya dengan kemarahan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, wanita yang dikendalikan emosi itu begitu menyeramkan di lorong yang sunyi dan gelap.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sasuke?" tanyanya sengit, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke Sakura.

Sakura mundur selangkah "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan itu" jawab Sakura dengan polos "Aku hanya membantu pemulihan dirinya, bila itu yang kau maksud. Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa dia menemuiku seminggu sekali disini, di rumah sakit" suaranya tetap tenang, bila saja dia masih Sakura yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu dia sudah berteriak balik kepada Karin dan menghujaninya habis-habisan dengan sumpah serapah.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku" sentak Karin.

Sakura medengus kesal "Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Sasuke telah berubah semenjak dia dirawat olehmu, dia menjadi dingin kepadaku. Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku tahu kau mencintainya" tuduh Karin, matanya memicing kepada Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal disisi tubuhnya, kesabarannya mulai menipis menghadapi perempuan aneh ini. Belum lagi dia memang sangat kesal kepadanya karena telah memasuki kehidupan Sasuke dan menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya dan Sasuke. Kini dia menuduhnya menjadi penyebab dinginnya sikap Sasuke kepadanya? Mengapa Sakura yang dijadikan kambing hitam dari retaknya hubungan yang mereka miliki? Sakura tersenyum, Karin merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya yang dekat dengan Sasuke, itulah satu-satunya penjelasan akan tindak tanduknya.

"Kau benar, aku memang mencintainya, dari dulu. Tapi itu tidak dapat kau jadikan bukti untuk dapat menuduhku sebagai penyebab perubahan sifat Sasuke kepadamu, mungkin itu terjadi karena ikatan yang ada diantara kalian terlalu tipis? Bila aku jadi kau aku akan berkaca lebih dulu sebelum menuduh orang lain, kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Karin" wajah dingin Sakura mengeras.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, aku tahu itu" mata merah Karin menjadi semakin pekat karena amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku pergi" Sakura berbalik pergi meninggalkan Karin yang tantrum.

"Tunggu kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja bodoh"

Sakura sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi wanita itu dengan kesabarannya yang telah hilang, secepat kilat dia berbalik saat kata bodoh yang ditujukan kepadanya keluar dari mulut Karin. Sakura mencengkram baju Karin lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuat Karin terkesiap kaget dan meringis sakit.

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar bualanmu lebih jauh, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini" Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu melengos pergi.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini" teriak Karin "Akulah yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke, kau dengar itu!?"

Sakura tetap berjalan, dia mengacuhkan gonggongan Karin. Dia tersenyum getir, bila dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke maka siapapun tidak akan bisa.

 **Minggu keempat**

Sakura sedang melamun, matanya kosong saat menatap keluar jendela. Dia hampir yakin Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi untuk sesi penyembuhan lainnya saat daun pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Laki-laki yang selalu muncul di mimpi indahnya kini di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum Sasuke berjalan ke ranjang, membuka baju lalu menelungkup.

Sesi itu dimulai lagi, suasana hening yang menusuk itu sangat terasa tidak nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Namun keheningan itu berakhir saat Sasuke memanggil namanya

"Sakura"

"Iya" jawab medic nin yang berumur 21 tahun itu pelan.

"Maaf" Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Sasuke.

Setelah sesi itu berakhir, Sasuke masih duduk di pinggir ranjang telah mengenakan kembali bajunya. Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang tidak jauh dari Sasuke, dia terhenyak dari lamunannya saat Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku"

Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget "Mengapa?"

"Aku tahu Karin menemuimu minggu lalu, dia meracau, maaf"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli "Tidak apa dia menuduhku, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas perilakunya"

"Aku tetap harus meminta maaf kepadamu, karena akulah dia bersikap seperti itu kepadamu" tatapan Sasuke teralih ke langit biru sendu yang terlihat dari jendela.

"Apakah karena itu kau..." kata-katanya menghilang

"Tidak hanya itu, kau sudah tahu efek dari virus perusak di tubuhku ini kan?" Sasuke tertawa pahit "Virus itu membuatku gagal menjadi laki-laki, tidak akan ada pernikahan dengan wanita manapun, tidak akan ada klan yang harus dibangkitkan kembali" ucapnya murung.

Sakura terdiam, hal ini bukan tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi.

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan tenang.

Sasuke memandangnya garang "Tidak usah kau mencoba menyenangkan hatiku dengan kata-kata manis, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku" alis Sasuke bertautan seperti menahan sakit "Semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit satu bulan yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak bisa ereksi, kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya itu bagiku. Aku merasa terkutuk, dan kau disini bisa berkata dengan sangat tenang kalau kau bisa memperbaiki itu, bagaimana caranya hah Sakura? Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Sakura sedikit mengkerut menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Penyembuhan yang kau lakukan sudah sebulan, dan aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di diriku, bagian diriku itu masih 'mati'! kau dengar itu Sakura? Apa lagi yang dapat kau ucapkan untuk menyenangkan hatiku? Tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah hal ini" wajah marah Sasuke hanya beberapa inci darinya.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia takut apapun yang akan diucapkannya kemudian hanya akan membuat Sasuke bertambah marah. Sakura memeluk Sasuke, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sasuke mematung, tubuhnya masih tegang karena kemarahan tapi dia tidak menolak rangkulan Sakura. Merasakan Sasuke hanya diam, Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Dia ingin menenangkan Sasuke, dia sangat tersiksa melihat diri Sasuke terkoyak-koyak seperti ini. Sakura ingin sekali menanggung beban Sasuke, jika saja beban itu bisa dipikulnya.

Ketegangan telah mengendur dari tubuh Sasuke, pertahanannya mulai roboh. Pelukan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit menghangatkan hatinya, meluluhkan kekerasan jiwanya. Dia membalas pelukan Sakura, kedua tangannya melilit pinggang Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sakura di lehernya, menggelitik kulitnya. Tangan Sakura kini bergerak turun perlahan, lalu membelai punggungnya dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut. Bagaikan air yang menguap di bawah teriknya matahari, tangan Sakura menghapus semua perasaan tidak nyaman Sasuke dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Sasuke" nadanya sedih.

Sasuke hanya butuh seseorang tempatnya berbagi, seseorang yang menyayanginya. Bagi Sasuke sejak awal hubungannya dengan Karin hanyalah hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, bukan hubungan yang ditautkan oleh kedua hati. Sakuralah yang mengajarkannya ketulusan dalam menyayangi seseorang, walau saat itu dia selalu mengacuhkanya.

Sasuke bahkan pernah berusaha membunuhnya tapi Sakura selalu saja menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kasih sayang kepadanya. Sakura telah menyentuhnya dengan kasih sayang jauh sebelum dia mengerti banyak arti kehidupan. Perasaan hati yang selalu dia kesampingkan itu kini seakan kembali menyembul, samar dapat dilihat didirinya melalui Sakura.

Sasuke merasa begitu bodoh karena mengacuhkan perasaannya sendiri "Mengapa Sakura?" tanyanya lemah.

"Bukankah kau telah mengetahui jawabannya dari dulu?" lagi-lagi nafas Sakura menggelitik kulitnya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang menghangatkan.

Sasuke menarik diri untuk dapat memandang wajah Sakura "Kau mencintaiku" suaranya tidak lebih keras dari bisikan, dan cara Sasuke mengucapkannya tidak dengan nada bertanya itu sebuah pernyataan. Dia memang telah mengetahui perasaan Sakura kepadanya, namun dia tidak menyangka Sakura masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.

"Selalu" bisik Sakura lembut, iris hijaunya seakan menggelap karena air mata yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata. Sakura tersenyum, senyumnya manis namun tidak dapat disangkal ada kesedihan yang tergurat di wajahnya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, mata mereka terpejam. Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan dengan lembut, dan seirama. Tangan Sakura bergerak ke belakang pinggang Sasuke, tangan kanan Sasuke mendekap punggung Sakura untuk menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka, seakan ingin saling merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Tangan Sasuke yang lain menopang kepala bagian belakang Sakura, agar dia dapat lebih leluasa mencium Sakura. Sakura membalas ciuman itu sepenuh hati, sepenuh cinta yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke, hanya Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka hanya berhenti saat mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, lidah mereka kini ikut menari dalam gerakan yang indah. Sasuke dapat merasakan Sakura tersenyum disela-sela ciuman yang panas itu. Entah kapan Sakura sudah melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi ranjang, tangan Sasuke bergerak bebas menelusuri paha Sakura.

Disaat itulah Sasuke merasakan celananya menyempit, darah terpompa dengan deras ke pembuluh darah di area vitalnya. Kehidupan di salah satu bagian dirinya yang sangat berperan penting untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha mengejutkannya. Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian pribadinya, dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terkejut. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, saat Sasuke menerkamnya hingga dia terdorong jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

-.

Mereka berbaring berhimpitan di ranjang kecil itu, tidak ada satu helai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Sakura memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dipelukannya, Sakura memainkan rambut hitam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Nafas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitik bahunya, Sasuke Uchiha di pelukannya terasa seperti mimpi. Setelah bertahun-tahun menelan sendiri pemujaannya yang tidak sehat kepada Sasuke Uchiha kini dia bisa mewujudkannya.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih sedikit perih dan sakit tapi dia bisa membayangkan kembali rasa indah yang ditimbulkan saat dia bersatu dengan Sasuke, saat puncak impian akan surga diraihnya bersama. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, pengalaman pertama Sakura hanya untuknya. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya, apapun yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian inipun dia sangat yakin Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya, hanya dialah yang bisa membangkitkan hasrat Sasuke yang terkubur selama sebulan ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan Karin perlihatkan saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya, akan sangat sulit bagi Karin menelan pil pahit bila yang menikah dengan Sasuke itu adalah dirinya, Sakura Haruno. Mereka akan membangun kembali klan Uchiha, cita-cita Sasuke akan terwujud. Mereka akan menjalani hidup yang bahagia, walaupun tidak selamanya, Sakura yakin mereka akan menjalani hidup yang panjang dan amat sangat bahagia.

Satu bulan ini telah menjadi neraka bagi Sakura, melihat Sasuke menderita karena perbuatannya sangat meremukkan hatinya. Dia sempat membenci dirinya sendiri, dia jijik dengan perbuatannya, namun itu semua tidak berarti saat semua kepedihan itu membawanya ke saat ini. Dia memang tetap merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke karena menjalani hari-hari buruk, tapi bila tidak seperti itu Sasuke tidak akan menyadari kalau dia juga mencintainya. Setelah semuanya, menyuntik Sasuke dengan obat antiandrogen bukanlah ide buruk.

Ingatan itu kembali berputar bagaikan potongan-potongan film terpisah yang dijadikan satu, di otaknya. Pagi hari saat terakhir Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha, disaat Sasuke mendapat aliran chakra darinya, pada saat itulah dia menyuntikkan antiandrogen ke tubuh Sasuke itu mengapa Sasuke merasakan sedikit sengatan.

Antiandrogen adalah jenis di dalam kandungan obat yang digunakan untuk penyembuhan kanker prostat dan alat kontrasepsi untuk wanita, sangat mudah untuk Sakura mendapatkannya dari rumah sakit Konoha, namun antiandrogen digunakan Sakura untuk mengebiri Sasuke secara kimiawi!

Pada awalnya Sakura sangat takut akan efek samping kebiri kimiawi yang dilakukannya kepada Sasuke, walau obat itu hanya berfungsi selama tiga bulan tetap saja Sakura sangat takut suara Sasuke akan sedikit berubah, berat badan yang bertambah, pertumbuhan payudara, atau pengeroposan tulang.

Tapi dia sangat bersyukur semua itu tidak terjadi kepada Sasuke, setelah segel kutukan yang didapatkannya, tubuh Sasuke lebih kebal terhadap efek samping antiandrogen itu namun tetap berfungsi untuk menekan hasrat seksualnya, dan kemampuannya untuk 'hidup'.

Ide yang terbersit di pikirannya itu di dapatkannya setelah Karin menjenguk Sasuke, saat cemburu dan iri mengambil alih ide itu muncul dan terlalu hebat untuk diacuhkan. Sejak awal tidak ada virus perusak yang Sasuke dapatkan dari pertarungan dengan musuhnya yang terakhir, satu-satunya virus perusak itu adalah obat yang disuntikkan Sakura. Rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya hanyalah efek dari pukulan biasa yang diterimanya saat pertempuran.

Sesi penyembuhan yang selama ini dilakukan setiap seminggu sekali hanyalah chakra yang dialirkan Sakura ke titik tertentu yang dapat menggantikan suntikan hormon testosteron yang dapat menidurkan efek obat antiandrogen yang ada di tubuh Sasuke. Dengan kata lain tidak ada efek kebiri kimiawi di diri Sasuke saat dia bersama Sakura, di satu jam pertemuan dengan Sakura dia dapat menjadi pria normal yang mempunyai dorongan seksual dan kebanggaan sebagai laki-laki normal pada umumnya.

Sakura akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali, dia sangat mencintainya, dia yakin Sasuke akan sangat bahagia hidup dengannya. Lamunan Sakura terusik oleh bibir hangat Sasuke yang menyentuh lehernya, lalu bergerak perlahan ke telinganya.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terdengar serak.

"Hm" wajah Sakura merona.

"Seharusnya aku katakan ini kepadamu sejak dahulu" nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu telinga dan leher Sakura membangkitkan hasrat yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Apa Sasuke?" Sakura menyiapkan diri mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura, membuatnya menatap lekat-lekat mata Sasuke.

"Maukah kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha?" Sakura terkesiap, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Sakura tersenyum dan memberi satu ciuman penuh cinta kepada Sasuke sebagai pengganti jawaban iya.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **E/N : Kebiri kimiawi dilakukan dengan cara memasukkan bahan kimiawi antiandrogen, baik melalui pil atau suntikan ke tubuh seseorang dengan tujuan untuk memperlemah hormon testosteron. Secara sederhana, zat kimia yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh itu akan mengurangi bahkan menghilangkan kemampuan ereksi, libido atau hasrat seksual. Obat antiandrogen yang dipakai sebenarnya bukan obat khusus kebiri, tetapi umum digunakan pasien kanker prostat dan alat kontrasepsi pada perempuan. Pemakaian obat-obat antiandrogen pada kebiri kimiawi juga menekan produksi spermatozoa. Jika pemberian antiandrogen dihentikan, dorongan seksual dan fungsi ereksi seseorang akan muncul lagi. Dengan demikian kebiri kimiawi tidak bersifat permanen, namun sementara saja. Dampak negatif yaitu mempercepat penuaan tubuh. Cairan antiandrogen yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh mengurangi kerapatan massa tulang sehingga tulang keropos dan memperbesar risiko patah tulang. Obat itu juga mengurangi massa otot dan meningkatkan lemak yang menaikkan risiko penyakit jantung dan pembuluh darah. Kebiri juga mengubah wujud pria, mulai dari membesarnya payudara, suara jadi mirip perempuan** **.**

 **Dari berbagai sumber.**

 **P.s utk berapa lama efek dari chakra yang dialirkan Sakura sbg pengganti hormon testosteron berpengaruh di tubuh Sasuke murni imajinasi utk keperluan fanfic ini.**

 **I accept criticism in a good manner, thx for read and review ^.~**


End file.
